


I’m Like, Forget You

by faithinthepoor



Series: Glee [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following Substitute</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Like, Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [I’m Not That Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640810), [It Sucks to be Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640836), [Kiss Me Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640850), [We All Have Sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640862), [I’m Not Myself Lately](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640884), [I Ain’t the Worst You’ve Ever Seen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640900), [I Know That I’ve Got Issues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640908), [You’ll Never See What You’ve Done to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641365), [Everyone Must Stand Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641370), [I Should Be Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641377), [Every Now and Then I Fall Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641387), [I Wish That I Had Jesse’s Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641391), [I Dreamed That God Would Be Forgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641394), [I Don’t Want To Be Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641401), [I’m a Loser Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641414), [I Sometimes Wish I’d Never Been Born At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641422), [I Don’t Wanna Think Anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951407), [I Am Stronger Than Yesterday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951449), [Can You Hear Me Praying?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951482), [If I Lost You Would I Cry?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951506), [I’ve Got to Keep Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951545) and [I’m Living a Teenage Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951581)

Quinn knows it sounds self-centred but she really did think that she was owed some kind of amnesty. It seemed totally unreasonable that she should have any more major life mistakes coming her way. She felt that, after all that she has been through, there ought to have been an embargo period of a least a decade or so on any further trauma. She thought that she was in for a period of smooth sailing. Apparently she thought wrong.

It all started off simply enough. Well as simply as anything does if involves Rachel. It was meant to be another stolen moment that filled her with warmth and that would keep her going until the next time that they could be alone. She was prepared for it to be associated with a rollercoaster of conflicting emotions – she has become accustomed to the fact that the overwhelming joy that she feels when they are together rapidly transforms to despair as soon as they are apart. What she was not at all prepared for was that this would be the moment that she lost Rachel Berry.

Ironically Quinn had been on a high after the rain related mash-up. Well, not quite the high that she had experienced during the mash-up that was assisted by Mrs Schue’s vitamins but a high nonetheless. It was something different to their normal performances in that Mr Schuester allowed someone else’s perspective to take centre stage. Ok so possibly not centre stage, this is William Schuester that she is talking about, but Miss Holiday’s presence could definitely be felt. More importantly the fusion showed that two people from very different worlds could create something special and Quinn couldn’t help but draw parallels to her situation with Rachel.

To Quinn’s delight and surprise, Finn had to disappear after the performance and she was blessed with precious alone time with Miss Berry. She tried to contain her excitement and to do her best to look like she was not waiting around to leave with Rachel. Looking back, it’s unlikely that she succeeded but she knows that if people did notice her actions they would simply assume that she was biding her time in order to give Rachel a well deserved bitchslap. The thought of Quinn Fabray engaging in girl on girl action with Rachel Berry is so out of the realm of possibility that it would not ever cross people’s minds. She used to like that – not only did it amuse her but it also offered a rather sturdy security blanket. The situation has rapidly gone from humorous to painful though because now when people speculate that peace in the Middle East is more likely that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry being an item, they would be right. 

In the end they didn’t leave together. Instead Rachel closed the auditorium doors and then stalked Quinn like a panther before pinning her against the wall and kissing her senseless. When she emerged from her Rachel induced haze Quinn found the piece of mind to ask, “Don’t you think we should be taking this somewhere more private?” Rachel’s response to this was to resume the kissing in earnest forcing Quinn to push her back, “I’m serious.”

Rachel sighed and then pouted, “I’m kinda in the moment here.”

Quinn ran her thumb over Rachel’s lower lip, “Yes you are and I appreciate it but I’d prefer it if we took this somewhere that we won’t be interrupted.”

“Don’t worry. No-one will be coming in here.”

“That’s not something you can be sure of.”

“Actually I can.”

“Have you developed some sort of prescience that I’m unaware of? Or have you just been hanging around with Brittany too much because I hate to be the one to break it to you but her cat can’t actually predict the future.”

Rachel laughed softly, “Don’t tell her that, it will break her heart. As for my ability to predict the future, when it comes to this situation, it is grounded firmly in the mundane.”

“Did you pay people to stay away?”

“I didn’t have to. I just booked the space for private rehearsal time. Trust me when I tell you that nobody will be entering.”

Quinn was struck with a wave of sadness. Rachel’s life should not be the way it is and it hurts Quinn to know that Rachel has learnt to accept her fate. She reaches up and strokes Rachel’s hair. “I appreciate the gesture. What do you want to practise with me?”

“I have an idea of two.” Rachel’s eyes burned with a look most people would think she’s incapable of. The brunette seemed like a completely different person to the girl who walks around school in outfits that could have come off Sailor Moon. Quinn doesn’t have the taste of a Japanese business man and she finds the darker side of Rachel infinitely more appealing than the little girl lost attire that Rachel so often sports. 

“I’m sure you do.”

“Oh I definitely do,” Rachel raised her eyebrows, “but right now there is something else I want to share with you.” She grabbed Quinn’s hand and pulled her onto the stage.

Quinn halted their progress, “Don’t you think we should get out of these wet clothes first.”

“I like you like this,” Rachel ran her hand down the front of Quinn’s damp suit, “besides if you play your cards right you may not be in this outfit for long.”

It was nearly impossible to imagine that these words could have come out of Rachel’s mouth, it was also nearly impossible to breathe. The only words she could manage to produce were, “Ah-huh.”

Rachel did not comment on Quinn’s purple prose but instead resumed the task of pulling her out onto the stage. Once they reached the edge Rachel sat down and beckoned Quinn to join her. When Quinn seemed reluctant to sit on the damp ground Rachel’s eyes grew huge and she uttered a prolonged, “Pleeease.”

Unable to resist the power of Rachel’s puppy dog eyes Quinn reluctantly sat down. “We are going to get cold sitting around like this.”

“If you’re struggling I’ll do my best to warm you up,” Rachel stated as she took hold of Quinn’s hand. 

“So what are we doing?”

Rachel swept her free hand in front of them, “This is one of my favourite places in the world. I want to share it with you.”

The floodlights were still on but otherwise the place was in darkness. To Quinn it seemed vast and empty, “I find it a little spooky.”

She felt an arm being placed across her shoulders as Rachel replied, “I find it magical. I feel like anything is possible when I’m here.”

“That’s strangely romantic,” Quinn admitted.

“It’s special to me. Here I can be anyone that want. I can even be someone worthy of being with you.”

“You are always that,” Quinn’s voice was firm.

“I’m not,” Rachel shook her head slowly, “but when I’m here I feel like I could be.”

“I don’t like you thinking that way. I wish you knew how much you are worth.”

“I didn’t bring you here for ego stroking. I just wanted to share this with you.”

“You’re right. You don’t need any more ego stroking, you got enough of that after your Chicago number.”

“I thought you liked it. I saw you clapping.”

“I might have been clapping for the amount of skin you showed.”

“You didn’t like my performance?”

Quinn had briefly forgotten that in Rachel’s world that was the worst thing that could happen, “Of course I thought it was good.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you didn’t actually like it?”

She looked away, “I wasn’t such a fan of the way you hugged her.”

“You know that didn’t mean anything.”

Quinn still couldn’t look at Rachel, “Why did you ask her to do it with you?”

“She was letting me do something I’d otherwise never be allowed to do and I knew she’d be good at it.”

“It didn’t occur to you that I might be good at it?” Quinn hated how petulant she sounded.

“You would have done it with me?”

“It was important to you wasn’t it?”

Rachel looked surprised, “I didn’t think it was your thing.”

“It was a song that promotes having affairs, I can’t imagine how that would have appealed to me at all.”

“You don’t think that might be a little tiny bit on the nose.”

“Probably. All I know is that it was important to you and it didn’t even cross your mind to involve me.”

Quinn found herself being cut down by a piercing stare, “How can you believe I didn’t think about you? I rarely think about anything else.”

“That’s easy for you to say but your actions suggest otherwise.”

“What are you on about?”

And that was the moment that it all fell apart. It was the point where Quinn could no longer keep in the growing concern that had been eating away inside of her, “What happened that you flipped your loyalty around?”

“Come again?”

“You were the only one who didn’t embrace Miss Holiday with open arms when she arrived.”

“So am I in trouble for liking her or not liking her cause I have to tell you I’m finding it hard to keep up with your crazy here.”

She ignores the slur on her sanity, after all it’s not as though anyone would consider Rachel Berry the poster girl for good mental health, “I would have happily written it off as you being upset about being usurped from your self-appointed role as Mr Schue’s replacement.”

“I didn’t see anyone else putting up their hand.”

“I think Kurt going off to find another teacher to fill in counts as a pretty empathic arm in the air.”

“Fine. I’ll make sure to run elections if Mr Schuester ever falls over sick again.”

“I don’t know that anyone would trust you not to fix the results.”

Rachel had resumed her pouting, “I would be benevolent dictator. Everything I did would be for the good of the group.”

Quinn felt a flash of affection over the fact that Rachel truly believed that everyone sitting around while she performed solo after solo would be in the best interest of the glee club. “I know you felt so strongly about the good of the group that you risked your vocal chords and went and visit Mr Schue on his sick bed.”

“How can you make that sound like it’s a crime?”

“Because it worries me that all it took for you to change your position was someone being willing to let you perform your upbeat, glamorous number with a really good dance beat.”

“Everyone else was taking advantage of the situation.”

“You’re not everyone else.”

“Am I not allowed to have fun?”

“You’re not allowed to show strong principles and then throw them away because a substitute teacher comes along.”

“It was just for one song. Besides, she’s gone now. It’s really not worth this length of discussion.”

“Do you get all over all substitutes so quickly?”

“That is kind of the nature of the substitute.”

“So at best they’re fun but fleeting.”

“Why do I get the sense I am being set up for a fall here?” Rachel’s forehead was so furrowed that she had almost developed a monobrow.

“Because I can’t help thinking that I am just a substitute.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“Well clearly I don’t or I wouldn’t be saying it,” Quinn couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice.

“You don’t trust how I feel about you?” Rachel’s voice had taken on some bitterness of its own.

“I trust that I’m a dirty little secret and that you are never going to pick me over Finn.”

“I picked you once and you dumped me,” Rachel said quietly.

“You didn’t pick me.” Quinn replied through gritted teeth. “You settled for me when it seemed like Finn was out of the question.”

“Well he not out of the question anymore and yet you’re still here so what does that say?”

“It says that he’s still the one you want the world at large to think that you’re with.”

“I’ve made no secret about the fact that I care about him.”

“More than you care about me,” it’s not a question, Quinn knows it’s the truth.

“If you’re not happy with what I have to offer no-one is forcing you to be with me.”

“I’m with you because I want to be with you.”

“I feel exactly the same way.”

“Except you also want to be with Finn.”

“We’ve covered this already.”

“What if that’s not good enough for me?”

“Are you asking me to choose?”

“I guess I am,” she really hadn’t meant to push things that far. The situation with Holly Holiday had left her feeling vulnerable but it so wasn’t worth ruining everything over. Quinn held her breath and waited for the hammer to fall.

Rachel seemed to be blinking away tears, “I’m sorry that you said that.”

Quinn didn’t receive a verbal response but the fact that Rachel left the building sent a pretty clear message. If she had been too dense to interpret that action Rachel underscored her point by refusing to answer any of Quinn’s calls or texts. 

When it comes to being stubborn Rachel does not lack skills and she has stalwartly resisted every attempt at contact that Quinn has made. It is difficult to offer an olive branch if you can’t get within 50 feet of someone. The inability to wave a white flag is playing havoc with Quinn’s emotions. At times she feels like there is a pit of emptiness growing inside her body that is threatening to swallow her whole. In those moments she would throw herself in the pit if she could. The rest of the time she feels waves of hatred that are so strong she is surprised that her insides don’t boil. 

Regardless of what Quinn feels it is clear that Rachel has no interest in resolution. It seems impossible that things could have ended this way. Something this important should not have died so easily. Quinn is sure that Rachel will count amongst her big, big loves and something that memorable deserves a more dramatic ending. She feels cheated. It is as though the fact that they ended with a fizzle rather than a blaze cheapens everything that they had. It’s just another example of the ways in which Rachel Berry has ruined her. Whatever happens, and however much she may miss Rachel, the one thing that she is sure of is that she not going to let Rachel and her poison get under her skin again.


End file.
